Hadrien Malfoy
by KawaiiHimemiya
Summary: Harry meets someone other then dumbledore when he's hit with the killing curse during the final battle. He's offered a rather generous gift. Watch Harry pave his way in an alternate reality, one where he's not known as the B-W-L but Hadrien Malfoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Harry looked upon death.

"Does it matter? Everything has been a lie. I thought…if fate was going to control me it would be on my term…not fate's…but all this time…it's been on the order's terms…Dumbledore's!", he paused, "My whole life hasn't been mine, it's been their's…it's always been about them, for them…CONTROLLED BY THEM!"

Death's hooded frame nodded, "Yes it has. But you misunderstand me! I'll send you back but not to your world. Into another. Where James Potter died but not before sending Lily into hiding without anyone else's knowledge. One where Lily dies upon your birth and you end up in an orphanage known as Hadrien Vense. At the age of 3, the orphanage is attacked by Voldemort. Voldemort strikes you but because of the protection brought when your mother died to bring birth to you, you become protected and therefore the curse is once again rebounded, temporarily defeating Voldemort. The area you are in collapses, killing the death eaters and any witnesses around. Hadrien's body is actually buried under rubble but I will animate the body and bring it to another location in the orphanage so you may live there. Also, the fate's are empathetic toward your life and in return will gift you beyond measure. You will find yourself with many perks when you go into this new world. There are things you should know though. As there was a difference in your parents deaths, there are also other differences in the time line. Some small, some big. For example, The Flamels have already passed being bored with life after their 5th century and thus they are not well known as they did not work with Dumbledore for the multiple uses of dragon's blood. Because of this, the philosopher's stone is not well known and well hidden within their vaults never to be opened till an heir shows. And because of this, your first year there will not be the same should you choose to attend Hogwarts."

Harry sighed, wondering if this was really true. The offer sounded too good too be true. Already he could see that he would fall into his counterpart's body with anonymity. No one would know he was the boy-who-lived. The orphanage kind of sucked but her figured it was better than the Dursleys. And he would technically be starting over, doing whatever he wanted. He could choose to go to muggle school and live a muggle life or even be a regular muggleborn wizard. He also figured he could discreetly take care of the Hocruxes while Voldemort was a spirit which would mean no second war. With nothing to tie him to the plane, he would simply dissipate into the after life.

But then again, what if like the difference with his parents death, there were differences with the location of the Hocruxes or even differences in the damn objects Voldemort uses for his Hocrux. He bit his lip in indecision.

"But what about my world? Voldemort is still alive when he shot me with the Killing curse."

Death laughed, "That's the beauty of it, you were the last master of death and with your death you are able to control the death of that world. Simply command me that he will die in that world when you command me to send you back."

Harry got frustrated, "But you said you wouldn't be sending me back to that world!".

Death shrugged, "I said I'm offering you a place in another world but you will probably want to go back to get your assets as well as your familiars. You don't want your vaults to go to your backstabbing friends do you?"

Harry calmed down, "So, I can still be sent to that other world, then? Alright, I agree."

Death grew happy, "EXCELLENT!"

~12 HOURS LATER AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE~

He woke up groggily. The first thing he noticed was the smell of herbs and incense. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see him in a hospital room. He knew from the lack of medical equipment that he was in a wizarding hospital.

Looking down he saw the body of a three year old. Unlike other three year old bodies which still had baby fat, he saw the body of a three year old who lived a life of neglect. His arms and legs were like trigs and the short drawstring white shorts and white t shirt he was wearing testified to that.

He saw two doors and got up from his bed and entered one to see a bathroom. Walking up to the mirror he was surprised not to see the face he thought he would but the face of a slightly different boy. In his world, he had a strong square jaw, tanned skin, almond shaped emerald eyes, and a strong nose. But in this world, he could see some slight differences. It was still a face he could see the son of james and lily having, just slightly more lily than james.

He had long wavy black hair, it was no longer the messy famous potter bed-head hair, it took more after the slight smooth waves that he once saw his mother's hair look within his photo album. The only real difference was that his hair was black.

His face was also different. The structure took after his mother's once again. It was pointed, with a sharp chin and high cheekbones. He had a small slight nose which pointed slightly up as an aristocrat. His lips were small width wide but pouty and full. And his eyes were large, still almond shaped and emerald but they were larger than he remembered surrounded by long ebony eyelashes. His features made him androgynous.

Around his neck though, he noted a chain attached to a pendent of a grim with a background of twin swords, the signet for the house of his ancestor, the Perverells. If he were to take it off and put some blood while focusing his magic on it, it would transform a trunk full of his belongings from his old world. Smiling, he figured that the mediwizards wouldn't have been able to take it off as only he could do so.

When he walked out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see someone who greatly resembled Neville only much older, Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa. Gulping, he politely said, "Hello."

"Hello. I'm Auror Frank and this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Do you remember the attack on the orphanage you attended?", he asked.

My eyes widened, Auror Frank he could tell was Neville's father, the one that was suppose to be comatose. But I realized I still had yet to answer so I nodded, "Yes sir".

Auror Frank smiled grimly, "Yes, well Hadrien, when some of our men went to help, they noticed your pendent, can you tell me about it?".

Harry gulped, his small hands coming up to his chest to wrap around his pendent as if to protect it from their eyes, "It's my families. I've had it since I came into the world. My mother she died and…well, she gave the orphanage my name and…", he paused to look down at the pendent within his hands.

He hadn't actually lied, it did belong to his family line and he did have it since he came into this world as he brought it with him. His mother did die in this world and named him Hadrien Evens although she probably meant Evans and the orphanage probably recorded his name as Evens instead whether due to the fact his mother was misheard or she stuttered as she died in childbirth, he didn't know. And he had than closed his statement while looking at his pendent, not directly saying she gave it to him although if they inferred that, well who was he to say any different.

Auror Frank nodded, "Yes well, that pendent belongs to an old family called the Peverells. The other Aurors brought you here instead of obliviating and sending you to a muggle hospital like all the others that survived the attack. You were treated for a duration of a week and have been unconscious till then. However, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy heard about you and are distantly related to your family. They have asked to adopt you as they have no child of their own. Would you like that? They would need to do a blood adoption which means they need your consent but there are wizards outside with the necessary supplies."

Harry's mind went into overtime. Lucius and Narcissa wanted to adopt him? They hadn't had Draco in this world. What the hell happened to Draco? And how the hell was he going to get out of this. No sane orphan kid, let alone a three year old, would not refuse this chance to have a family. Wincing, he realized unless he could tell them he was really an adult and had no wish to become the spawn of deatheaters he would have to reply yes.

Stalling, he asked, "Wizards?"

Auror Frank nodded looking embarrassed, "Yes. Sorry about that. Earlier you may have been a bit confused about some terms I used. We're from the wizarding world and I'm a…I believe you could say wizarding po…police men.", he stumble at the muggle term before continuing, "That pendent is belongs from the Most Ancient and Noble line of the Peverells. Quite Frankly, some charm masters have confirmed that only the Heir to that family could wear such an Item as it is enchanted to only be able to lifted or worn by such."

Harry bit his lip, knowing that the Malfoys were waiting for him to agree. He knew he would probably regret this later but ended up nodding sending an unsure smile to cover up the grimace he was sure to express, "Yes, I would like to be adopted."


End file.
